


Well Met

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Davos Seaworth is the Hand of the King, Desperate Sex, Floor Sex, M/M, Reunion Sex, Stannis Baratheon Wins the Battle of Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Stannis and Davos are reunited at White Harbor, with only one thing on their minds.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	Well Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).

Davos was like an apparition before Stannis. He could not be real. His long winter campaign across the frozen North had driven him mad, and he was going to awaken in a snowbank, on the brink of death, to find that all of this—taking Winterfell, being told Davos was alive, marching triumphantly into White Harbor to find his Hand waiting for him—had been a dream. 

But, he decided, Davos looked very real. Much more real than the fantasies he'd indulged in against his better judgement, those long winter nights huddled in his bedroll when he'd taken himself in his hand and thought of his lover. 

_He_ is _my lover_, he thought with pride. Though they had lain together just once before being parted, the memories of that night had sustained him, especially after he thought Davos had been killed. To see him in the flesh, with a smile just for him, threatened to make this a very uncomfortable council meeting. 

The Manderlys expected to be congratulated for not having killed Davos, and Stannis could only endure so much, however glad he was to have the support. It was Davos who distinguished himself as usual, talking about how pleased the king was, all while the king in question fantasized about dismissing every one of them before taking Davos over the table. He ran an experimental hand over it. It was a fine oak table, he decided, and would certainly support both of their weights. 

"My lords will excuse us. I have much business to discuss with the king." 

There was a murmur of acknowledgement as Davos rose, prompting Stannis to follow. The lords all rose and bowed and Stannis tried to restrain his impatience as he acknowledged them. 

"I haven't even been shown my room yet," Stannis said, as soon as they were through the door. His army had reached White Harbor just that morning and he'd been in meetings ever since. 

"I have been enjoying my accommodations for weeks," Davos answered. "I can assure you the bed is most comfortable." 

Stannis' cock twitched. How could Davos make such innocent words seem so lewd? "You will have to show me."

He managed to restrain himself until they reached Davos' rooms, but as soon as the door was shut, he nearly lifted Davos off his feet in his haste to kiss him. 

"Did you miss me, sire?" Davos murmured against the stubble on his cheeks. 

"I thought I was dreaming when I saw you." He ran his fingers through Davos' hair, pleased that it made him shiver. He relished everything about the sight before him, especially the way Davos' eyes closed as Stannis lightly tugged at his hair.

"And what sort of dream would that be?" 

"Quite a filthy one." Stannis' hands moved to Davos' doublet laces and that was the end of any pretext they might have had of civilized conversation. Their next kiss was a bruising one, Davos standing on tiptoes to grasp Stannis' jaw. This was better than any dream. He had not remembered the way Davos would run his shortened fingers across Stannis' cheek. 

Stannis contemplated swinging Davos into his arms and carrying him to the bed, but thought better of it. That did not seem to be what Davos had in mind either. He was tugging on Stannis rather insistently and he complied, lowering them to the floor. 

"This works just as well," Stannis said and resumed kissing Davos. A large fur had thoughtfully been placed before the fire and Stannis maneuvered them toward it. It would certainly be more comfortable than lying on the rushes. He pulled Davos down on top of him. 

"Let's see to these," Davos murmured, beginning to undo Stannis' layers. He was conscious of the weight he'd lost on the march, in contrast to Davos who'd been put up well since his return from Skagos, and he could see a look of worry pass over his face, but it was gone quickly as Stannis fumbled to pull Davos' shirt off him. 

At last they were finally free of all encumbrances, and Davos' lips went to Stannis' neck, his shoulders, moving purposefully downwards. Stannis suppressed a groan. It seemed ridiculous to have stopped here when the bed was feet away but he could not imagine waiting a minute more to have Davos' mouth on him, to reach for Davos' cock. It was heavy in his hands; his imaginings had not quite captured the feel of it, the weight of it, how it felt when he jerked it along with his own. 

Davos' hips bucked against his and he pulled his lover closer, not wanting to lose even a second of contact. The feel of Davos' skin against his own was potent and he let his head fall back against the fur beneath him, exposing his neck for Davos' kisses. 

_This is shameful_, some rational part of his mind tried to tell him. _The king and his Hand should not be writhing naked together on the floor._

Stannis dismissed this thought immediately. That line of thinking was why he had kept himself from Davos for so long. Now that they were reunited, he would take every opportunity to do whatever they both liked with each other. 

"Stannis." His name left Davos' mouth like a breath and that was enough to send him over the edge, and he did not still his hand on Davos' cock until they were both shuddering together. 

They did not speak for some moments. The only sound was the cozy crackling of the fire and their breathing. Davos lay beside him, finger tracing idly on Stannis' chest. 

"Would you like to try the bed now, Your Grace?" Davos asked, as though this was the most natural question from Hand to king in the world. 

"Yes. You had recommended it, and I never want to ignore your advice, Davos." 

Neither seemed inclined to move, however, which was all right, Stannis thought as he slipped his arm under Davos' shoulders and tugged his discarded mantle over them. It was perfectly warm here by the fire.


End file.
